holmesville_metropolitan_transit_authorityfandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Atlantic Metro Transit Commission
}} The Holmesville Metropolitan Transportation Authority (branded the Metro) is the major transit system that serves the city of Holmesville. The Metro has the second largest transit system in the United Civilized States, with over active stations, over miles of track, revenue vehicles, routes, and about million annual unlinked trips. Average weekday ridership across the system is about passengers. The Metro has a workforce of over 20,000. The Metro's headquarters is at 127 W. 25th Street, Holmesville, NN . Fare Good for one trip in one direction on MTA routes. May be paid in cash or by CapCard smartcard Stored Value. Zone Fare Routes MetroBus MetroRail MetroRide MetroTram *MetroTram is a streetcar service that serves the boroughs of Rockland and northwestern Holme City. MetroLink MetroLink is a suburban commuter rail service that serves the counties of Holme, Kingston, Rockland, Holland, Chester, Gibson and Harper Counties. The Metro took over commuter rail operations in 1963 and was split in two divisions, eastern division and western division. There are four main terminals within the city limits of Holmesville. They are Union and Capital City Stations in Holme City (Holme County), Rotterdam Junction in New Holland (Holland County) and Rockland Central Terminal in Rockland (Rockland County). These are the local and limited lines and destinations. Most trains either consist of older electric multiple units (8 to 10 car trains) and more modern EMU's (double decker, sets of 3 and 6, most of the time coupled). Western Division (operate out of Union Station and Rockland Central Station) *Gibson City Line: to Gibson City Central Station via Baldwin, Arlington and Evanston *Gibson-Evanston Line: to Gibson City Central Station via Evanston and Davenport *Springfield Line: to Springfield Station via Erie *Butler City Line: to Butler City South Station via Media and Palmyra *Chester Line: to Chester Station; extension to South Hills under construction, TBC May 2014. *Gold Coast Line: to Gold Coast Transit Center via Media *Evanston-Moriah Line: to Mt. Moriah Transit Center via Evanston Eastern Division (operate out of Capital City Station and Rotterdam Junction and/or Amsterdam City) *Thorndale-Moriah Line: to Mt. Moriah Transit Center via Thorndale *Valley City Line: to Valley City via S. Harper Heights *Holland River Line: to Cranesburg via Harper City *Mannessah Line: to Mannessah via Harper City and Thayer *Forest Park Line: to Forest Park via Harper City *East Holland Line: to East Island City via New Holland *Beach Line: to Capitol Beach Station *Airport Line: to Holmesville-New Holland International Airport Cross County Lines (split between the two divisions; some routes contracted to other commuter services) *Gibson-Harper Line: Gibson City Station to Harper City Station; county crosstown; some runs operated by Gibson County Railways aka GCR *Gibson-Gold Coast Line: Gibson City Station to Gold Coast Transit Center; county crosstown between Gibson and Golden Counties; some runs operated by GCR and the Gold Coast Railroad. Future Projects *Gibson Valley Line: western division branch line from Arlington Station to Gibson Valley Shopping Center; test run January 7, 2013; opening February 8, 2013 *Capitol Street Tunnel: connecting Union Station with Capital City Station; opening January 2. 2013 *Holland Sound Tunnel: tunnel connecting Union Station with Amsterdam City Station; under construction; to be completed in 2016. *Airport Connector: Rock City Airport to Holmesville Capital International AIrport via Capitol Street Tunnel *New route designation project: consolidating all suburban commuter lines into a through system; to be voted on during Election Day on December 3. The Metro Divisions Holme City Bus Division Rockland Bus Division Kingston Bus Division Rockland Bus Division New Holland Bus Division MetroRail Division MetroTram Division MetroLink Division History Fleet Buses Note: All buses currently in service are wheelchair accessible. (MetroRide BRT's are a part of the MetroBus fleet for fleet managin purposes.) Heavy Rail Cars Light Rail Vehicles *Siemens S70 Trams *Kinkisharyo AmeriTram Regional rail trains MetroLink operates a variety of suburban commuter rail vehicles in either push-pull, EMU or DMU operations, 3rd rail or overhead catenary. Below is the whole MetroLink rolling stock information. Locomotives Diesel and Diesel-Electric Locomotives *2011-2013 Bombardier ALP-45DP Electric Locomotives *2001 Bombardier ALP-46 Passenger Coaches Electric Multiple Units Budd Series EMU (ex SEPTA Silverliner II EMU) *numbered 101-157; 57 in service (ex 201 to 219, 251 to 269 R.R., and 9001 to 9017 Lines); *originally built in 1963 for the Pennsylvania Railroad and Reading Company *purchased in July 2012; being re-built by Bombardier at the Morris Yards and Shops; entering service 11/8/2012; now equipped with 3rd rail underrunning shoes (similar to MN Railroad) for operations within Holmesville city limits *rebuilt by Morrison Knudsen in 1989 *624 hp (four 156 hp @ 1,700 rpm DC motors) *top speed: 85 mph *seats 124 to 127 *empty weight 101,400 pounds *to be used on the Media-South Lines. St. Louis Car Company Series EMU''' (ex SEPTA Silverliner III EMU) ''' *numbered 161-178; 19 in service (ex 220 to 239) *originally built in 1967 for the Pennsylvania Railroad for Harrisburg-Philadelphia service *purchased in July 2012, rebuilt by Bombardier at the Morris Yards and Shops; in service *now equipped with 3rd rail underrunning shoes for operations within Holmesville city limits *engineer sits on left side of cab, unlike most other trains *rebuilt by Morrison Knudsen in 1989 *624 hp (four 156 hp @ 1,700 rpm DC motors) *top speed: 85 mph *seats 122 *empty weight 101,400 pounds *used during weekdays to help with rail shortage; to be sold to North Coast Railroad once delivery of General Electric Series 4 EMU (1978--1982) Bombardier Transportation Series 5 EMU (2002--2005) *Numbered 401-1100; 700 purchased (piggyback off of NYCMTA) 692 in service (401-406 on loan to Gibson Transit Authority) *similar to NYCMTA's M7 EMU's *401-600 powered with both overhead catenary and 3rd rail; used on Western Division. *Most popular EMU in the fleet. Skoda Transportation Series 6 and 7 EMU's (2009-2013) *based off of the series 671 on use in Slovakia *130 3-train sets purchased; numbered 1401-1790 Stadler Rail Series 8 (KISS) Bi-Level EMU (on order) *MetroLink has just completed an order of 30 sets of 4-car Stadler Rail Series 9 EMU's (based off the KISS) for use on MetroLink lines. . These sets operate on 3rd rail underrunning 700V DC only. They are slated for delivery in July 2013. *They will be numbered 1401-1520. *The Series 9 is built to the specs in the link above. *These series EMU's will be used on the Gibson Lines. * Stadler Rail Series 9 (Flirt3) level EMU (on order) *MetroLink has just completed an order of 30 sets of 4-car Stadler Rail Series 9 EMU's (based off the Flirt3) for use on MetroLink lines. . These sets operate on 3rd rail underrunning 700V DC only. They are slated for delivery in July 2013. *They will be numbered 1601-1720. *The Series 9 is built to the specs in the link above. *These series EMU's will be used on the Airport Lines. *Will feature its own paint scheme, distinct from the whole fleet and will be used extensively on the Airport Lines. Diesel Multiple Units Locomotives passenger coaches Maintenance of way vehicles Maintenance facilities Governance Other transit agencies in the Holmesville region Category:Browse